


Mud in the Bay

by Skairunner



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Patrol, Post-Leviathan, Wards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairunner/pseuds/Skairunner
Summary: Flechette and Sere share mundane uses of their powers while on patrol.





	Mud in the Bay

Much like the city, the three-story brownstone apartment had seen better days. Ones where metal spikes didn't walk up the rotted bricks of its side, ones without channels through which rain trickled when it fell. Flechette grabbed a spike and pulled it out. She heard chatter through her radio as Sere zip-tied one of the thugs.

"Called them in?"

"Yes." Flechette listened to what the operator said--from the PRT ones, not the Wards. Tough times. The operator's brisk, short words formed an efficient directive that seeped into her own vocabulary. "Standby."

"ETA?" One of his moisture bubbles floated between them, and she could see a fish-eyed distortion of the world, curled up on itself.

"Ten."

"Great."

Flechette tried to lean against a building, but her boot refused to follow the rest of her leg. She tipped and threw out her arms, the world whirling around her, but managed to put out her other foot and didn't fall. She'd stepped in a puddle of mud pretending to be soil.

"Woah. Good thing you didn't step in that earlier, yeah?" The puddle caked and powdered so Flechette could pull her boot out.

"I would've been fine," she snapped, then regretted it. She'd overstepped and lashed out, just another part of a series of slip-ups and mistakes.

But Sere laughed, and Flechette felt something loosen in her. "Right," he said, "just after you faceplant in front of--"

"Okay, maybe not _entirely_ fine," she allowed. "But I have my ways."

"Mysterious and spooky?"

"Here, look." Flechette pushed a bit of power into it, and wiggled her boot, to the left, the right. The mud slid off.

"Nice." He considered. "So... that mean I can stop de-mud puddling? Demuddling?"

"Please," she started, but the radio crackled, and then they were off, tense as before.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a snipduel on [PCT, a writing server by & for writers](https://discord.gg/Qvx9h3K), vs Moxcrunner.


End file.
